Blue Rose traduction
by celine-mallen
Summary: Traduction. "Jasper, pourquoi m’aimes-tu?" Oh, par où commencer ! Douce, affectueuse, attentionnée, tout ce dont j'ai besoin... La St-Valentin d'Alice et Jasper ! Edit : l'auteur a décidé d'écrire d'autres OS qui seront publiés à la suite de Blue Rose.
1. Blue Rose

**Titre :** Blue Rose

**Auteur : **Heaven-and-Hale

**Version originale : **http://www . fanfiction . net/s/5514420/1/Blue_Rose (enlevez les espaces)

**Couple : **Alice/Jasper

**Rating****: **K+

Disclamer : La saga Twilight appartient à S. MEYER, l'histoire à Heaven-and-Hale.

* * *

_**Jasper POV**_

« Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, Alice ! » Je lui tendit un bouquet uniquement composé de roses. Classique, mais aussi tendre que jamais.

« Oh ! Jazz, Merci » Alice, ma seule et unique, soupira, et s'asseyant dans le lit king size, plongea en transe.

Puis, elle sentit le bouquet de fleurs fraîches, cramoisies et découvrit une rose bleue parfaitement au centre.

En enlevant la seule fleur turquoise du groupe, elle respira le parfum profondément.

« Jasper », dit-elle tout à coup, doucement, « Pourquoi m'aimes-tu ? »

Oh, par où commencer ! Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen, tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin ! Douce, affectueuse, attentionnée, le plus beau spectacle…

« Alice, veux-tu connaître toutes les raisons de mon amour pour toi ? »

« Oui, Jasper. »

« Toi, mon amour, est la plus gracieuse, belle, douce, réfléchi, aimable, généreux et intéressante femme que j'ai jamais rencontrée. »

« Et… » J'ai gardé pour la suite, la raison la plus importante : 'pourquoi j'adore cette précieuse fille'.

« Oui ? »

« Tu as été là pour moi. Tu l'avais vu, moi te rejoindre. Nous venir. Tu as vu à l'avance ce que nous étions censés être, et tu as eu pour objectif : me trouver. Tu m'as aimé avant de me connaître. Et tu m'as aidé. Tu savais que je détestais me sentir sans défense, faible contre toutes ces senteurs délicieuses, tu achètes énormément, tu ne renonces pas. Tu es tout ce que je vois, tout ce que je fais. J'aime ces profonds yeux ocres, voyant à travers mon âme. »

Alice était sans voix, alors j'ai continué.

« Cette rose bleue, parmi le rouge, c'est toi, Alice. Belle, unique, toi. Tu dépasses le reste, éblouissante et impeccable, me complétant. _Je t'aime._

»

Je l'ai attiré dans un magique baiser passionné, désireux de ne jamais la lâcher.

Elle m'a répondu également, aussi accro que moi, je l'étais à elle. Une adéquation parfaite.

« Je t'aime » ai-je rapidement murmuré entre nos lèvres. C'était juste le meilleur moment pour le penser et le dire.

Je l'ai vraiment fait.

Alors que nous tombions en arrière, finissant le baiser, j'ai respiré, haletant, « Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, amour »

**

* * *

**

**Note de la traductrice (moi) :**

Vous venez de lire ma toute première traduction concernant le monde de Twilight. N'hésitez pas à me « montrer » mes problèmes, tant que c'est constructif. Une petite review ?

Edit : Merci Ces' pour ton commentaire qui m'a permit de traduire correctement cette expression. Merci beaucoup.


	2. Resolutions

**Titre :** Resolutions

**Auteur : **Heaven-and-Hale

**Version originale : **http://www . fanfiction . net/s/5514420/2/Blue_Rose (enlevez les espaces)

**Couple : **Alice/Jasper

**Rating****: **K+

Disclamer : La saga Twilight appartient à S. MEYER, l'histoire à Heaven-and-Hale.

* * *

**_Alice POV_**

« 3…2…1 ! Bonne année ! » Les acclamations de joie des Cullen ont fusés tout comme les confettis lors du réveillon familial de la Saint Sylvestre.

Je tenais la main de Jasper, alors que nous regardions les feux d'artifices de la ville depuis la maison.

« Bonne année » murmura Jasper, se penchant pour chuchoter à mon oreille « Je t'aime »

« Ma bonne résolution est de redécorer la maison, avoir plus de temps pour m'occuper de mes enfants et être plus souvent seule avec Carlisle. » Esmée fit un clin d'œil à Carlisle quand elle donna ses objectifs pour cette année.

« _Ma _résolution est de t'aimer plus que ce qui est vampiriquement possible » jura Jazzy, les yeux pétillants

«Jasper ... tu ne peux pas promettre de faire ce que tu fais déjà », ai-je répliqué, perdu dans ces fauves, mielleux, _beaux_ yeux ...

« Oh, je ne peux pas ? » Je suis revenue à la réalité par le son de sa voix suave.

« Non, mais tu peux me promettre une chose, » ai-je commencé.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est? » J'aimais ces beaux yeux, fixés sur moi, ne voyant que moi ...

« Promets de ne jamais cesser de m'aimer, parce que je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer. Parce que, Jasper, tu n'as pas seulement mon coeur, mais tout de moi, ne me laisse jamais partir. »

« «Oh, Alice, je ne cesserai jamais de _t'_aimer, aussi longtemps que tu _m'_aimes. N'oublies pas cela, car j'y crois de tout mon coeur.

« Bien » ai-je précisé « Je t'aime, Jasper » J'ai posé ma tête sur son bras.

« Je t'aime aussi, ma chère Alice » Il m'a entouré d'un de ses bras. « Bonne année »

**

* * *

**

**Note de la traductrice : **

Et oui, l'auteur a décidé d'écrire une série d'OS sur le thème des vacances avec Alice et Jasper, à la suite de Blue Rose.

Je laisse l'information « Complete » car ce sont des OS donc ils sont terminés, non ?

Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes ou d'accords, je me relis plusieurs fois, mais bon...

Une petite review ?


	3. My Lucky Day

**Titre : **My Lucky Day

**Auteur : **Just My Serendipity (anciennement Heaven-and-Hale)

**Version originale : **http://www . fanfiction . net/s/5514420/3/ (enlevez les espaces)

**Couple : **Alice/Jasper

**Rating : **K+

**Disclamer : **La saga Twilight appartient à S. MEYER, l'histoire à Just My Serendipity.

* * *

_**Jasper POV**_

Le jour de la Saint Patrick.

Si j'étais irlandais, je serai peut-être légèrement plus heureux ce jour là, mais je suis juste chanceux d'avoir une si merveilleuse famille. Une si merveilleuse femme.

Alice. En parlant de mon amour, elle était assise à côté de moi sur le canapé en cuir dans notre chambre, me tenant la main alors qu'elle glissait son autre main, affectueusement, dans mes cheveux, sans parler. Elle n'en a pas besoin.

La parade de ce jour férié*, diffusé à la télévision, (auquel nous n'avons prêté aucune attention) confortait le silence de la pièce, et j'ai dit, ruinant ainsi le silence par le son de ma voix.

« Alice. » Ce n'était pas une question.

Elle a dévié ses yeux ocres, de longs cils recourbés cillant instinctivement, dans ma direction, me donnant toute son attention.

« C'est mon jour de chance. » Lui ai-je souri en disant cela.

« Pourquoi ? As-tu trouvé une pièce de monnaie sur le plancher ? Un trèfle à quatre feuilles ? » Elle plaisantait avec moi maintenant.

« Non »

« Que veux-tu dire, alors ? »

J'ai fait une pause, un peu pour donner un effet théâtral. « C'est mon jour de chance, car j'ai la plus étonnante femme, _à couper le souffle_, à mes côtés. » J'ai serré sa main

« Vraiment ? » Soupira Alice.

« Vraiment. »

« Alors, je suppose que nous sommes tous les deux des gens assez chanceux : j'ai l'homme le plus doux, compatissant, me tenant la main."

« Es-tu sûr de ne pas être un lutin, nous donnant ainsi toute cette chance ? "J'ai rigolé.

« Es-_tu_ sûr de ne pas être un _irlandais_, pour nous donnant ainsi toute cette chance ? » A-t-elle déclarée tout de suite après.

Nous avons ri, et, à l'unisson, déclaré: «Positif.»

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :**

*** **Pour ce qui ne le savent pas la saint Patrick, c'est le 17 mars et c'est célébré par les irlandais surtout. En ce qui concerne la parade, c'est un événement assez important réel : « _C'est la ville de New York qui abrite la plus grande parade pour la Saint Patrick, avec plus de deux millions de spectateurs sur la Cinquième Avenue, devant les tours du sanctuaire dédié à Saint Patrick, construit au XIXe siècle dans le style flamboyant._ » (Extrait de Wikipédia, article « Fête de la Saint Patrick ») Ce qui explique qu'elle passe à la télévision.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé…


	4. Avril Fool's

**Titre :** April Fool's

**Auteur : **Just My Serendipity (anciennement Heaven-and-Hale)

**Version originale : **http://www . fanfiction . net/s/5514420/4/ (enlevez les espaces)

**Couple : **Alice/Jasper

**Rating: **K+

**Disclamer :** La saga Twilight appartient à S. MEYER, l'histoire à Just My Serendipity.

* * *

**Poisson d'Avril, Darling**

_**Alice POV**_

" Emmet ! " Esme était outré qu'Emmett ait remplacé tous les éléments de sa chambre, comme sa boite à bijoux par une boite en carton trouée de sa création.

" Poisson d'avril ? " Sa réponse sonnait comme une question.

En effet, comme les années passent rapidement pour nous et notre éternelle jeunesse, nous célébrions à nouveau le début du mois d'avril.

J'avais sournoisement mis en place un tour pour Jasper... tout ce que j'avais à faire était d'attendre qu'il rentre d'un match de baseball avec Edward et qu'il entre dans notre chambre, il sera alors arrosé par sceau d'eau.

Quelques minutes après avoir revérifié le piège, j'ai entendu le bruit des pneus à l'entrée du garage, je suis montée dans la chambre par la fenêtre, j'ai fermé la porte, dès qu'il l'ouvrira, il sera trempé.

J'entendais vaguement des voix dans le salon, je pouvais presque sentir Jazz approcher de la porte.

" Alice, tu es ici..."

SPLASH !

Un Jasper trempé se tenait debout dans l'embrasure de la porte toute grande ouverte et il a aussitôt bondi, jouant ou en colère - je ne pouvais pas encore le dire - sur moi, nous envoyant sur le lit jusqu'à ce que nous nous claquions contre la tête de lit.

" _Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen_. Tu te rends compte que si je ne t'aimerai pas, tu serais alors fortement puni, correct ? "

"Eh bien, je suppose que je suis plutôt chanceuse ..."

" Pas plus chanceuse qu'à la Saint-Patrick. C'était le mois dernier."

" Oh, je m'excuse. Je suis _honoré _d'être mariée à un homme merveilleux."

Je fis un sourire mais il a été coupée lorsque Jasper m'a embrassé, m'envoûtant comme je le faisais fondre.

" Le pari te rend chanceuse, maintenant. " Jasper a eu un petit sourire satisfait après avoir dit cela, rompant notre baiser qui fut très long.

" Oh, _bien sûr_ " Ce fut partiellement sarcastique, mais à l'interieur je le pensais.

Qui étais-je pour avoir ce partenaire idéal, pour moi toute seule ? Il était la meilleur chose qu'il m'était jamais arrivé.

Nous étions juste assis, profitant de notre amour, jusqu'à ce que je brise le silence.

" Jazz ? "

" Mmm ? "

" Poisson d'avril. "

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : **

Dans le titre, je préfère laisser "darling" que mettre chéri, c'est plus "amusant" je trouve.

Je ne suis pas tellement satisfaite de ma traduction, mais je n'arrive pas à faire mieux...

Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos reviews cela me fait très plaisir et m'encourage à continuer de traduire, donc merci Ces' et Nathy (non inscrits), pour les autres je vous ai normalement répondu personnellement.


End file.
